1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a distributor for high tension (H.T.) electrical voltage in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known distributor, an insulating resin cover is provided between a H.T. distributing portion connecting to spark plugs and a signal detection portion for producing signals in synchronism with engine rotation. A cap encompasses the distribution and signal detection portions and a connector extends through a circumferential side wall of a metallic cup-shaped base on which the cap locates. The connector connects the signal detector portion with, for example, an ignition advance angle mechanism. The base includes a ventilation hole and a drainage hole. So as to ensure a waterproof fit around the connector there is shown in FIG. 5 of the reference an elastic member on the side of the distributor and a plate fixed by screws so that the elastic member is pressed between the connector and the plate.
With the above known distributor, a large number of parts are required, and complex and diversified manufacturing operations are required so that both material costs and assembly costs are expensive. Further, because the connector extends through an opening in the base side wall, the mating surface between the base and the cap is formed above the connector, therefore the height of the distributor is high for ensuring an adequate distance between the high voltage distributor portion and the earthing portion of the base.
An object of the present invention is to reduce the size, the weight and the manufacturing cost of the distributor, in particular, to eliminate the metallic circumferential wall of the distributor base.